


Hell Of The Wolves

by OneHaleofaShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Guardian Angel Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHaleofaShip/pseuds/OneHaleofaShip
Summary: Stiles has a plan for everything, from what he's going to want for breakfast to graduation.But just sometimes things change.Sadly in his case things change drasticly altering everything, and whether it's for the best or worse he's going to have to roll with each blow.Literally..(Disclaimer, no copyright intended)





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just like every other, Stiles had everything planned out.  
He was going to have pancakes, eggs and bacon along with orange juice for breakfast, head to school quickly do all his work, skip the rest of the day since they allowed him to do that and last but not least make himself something for dinner because lunch isn't really necessary for Stiles, in his opinion.. 

Also because he didn't have friends to sit with..

He sits up in bed and stretches his back until he hears a satisfying pop then stands putting on his clothes he already had laid out for himself.

He can admit this wasn't exactly the life he wanted. He wanted one full of adventures and mystical creatures that could tell him that he was important and not just the regular little ADHD riddled Stiles he was, but of course those things don't exist and he wasn't about to start believing in them in order for them to come true. It would just be a waste of his time and necessary planning for the next days to come; then again, what was he trying to convince himself? Of course none of his planning was import it was all just stupid and unnecessary things he could have made up at the moment it was happening but he just wanted the feeling of being in control for once in his life.

Ever since his mother passed away the feeling of not being in control had grown to incredible lengths literally ruling his and his father's life, and let him just say it wasn't a nice feeling being controlled by something.

After dressing Stiles quickly cooks something for him and his father. 

Which was exactly what he had already planned. Pancakes, eggs and bacon, anyone?

He places a plate down for himself and sits, taking a bite from his food.

As Stiles silently ate he thought of one day being important to the world and not just an extra screw to something that's already being played, it really hurt him to think of his life not having meaning but he couldn't fight what was true.  
He was meaningless..

Stiles violently shakes the horrible thoughts out of his head as he stands, grabs his stuff, runs out the door shutting it behind him and jumps in his jeep.

"I won't think like that when my dad needs me so much.. I can't afford... He can't afford to lose me, he needs me and I need him." Stiles convinces himself and noddes his head agreeing with his words of ' inspiration '.  
He strats the car hearing a calm growl purr from it gently then turn off.

"No..." He takes a minute to process what just happend until it finally accured to him the situation he was in.

"Nonononono! Come on! Not today!" He groans with annoyance swiftly grabbing his things in a rush and runs his ass to school to avoid being late.

Today was already getting out of order..

By the time he gets into the schools gates he only has a minute until the bell rings counting him tardy, which is something he definitely doesn't want on his record especially if it meant no more skipping classes that he's already completed work for. 

He sprints to class like a bat out of hell and jumps any obstacle in his way, he almost felt proud of himself for being so careful until trips him...

So close..

Stiles yelps as he quickly shuts his eyes awaiting to hit the floor but feels nothing except a tight pressure on his waist.  
He looks down and sees two tanned arms wrapped around him, gently they lift him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Stiles eyes stay on the ground as he knows who's speaking to him.  
It was scott, a very kind hearted jock who wouldn't hurt a fly, yet his friends were another story.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry of making you go through the trouble of helping me." Stiles still hasn't looked up at him because of all the stares.  
His friends muttered to each other inaudible words, the only noise peeking threw them was a obnoxious chuckle from the worst of them all, Jackson.

"Hey don't worry about it Stiles! You're a good guy and shouldn't be treated like that." Stiled have to admit when Scott said shouldn't he got a bit scared, his words were filled with such displeasure and venom it made Stiles feel uneasy.  
As stupid as it is to say that it was true he sounded intimidating.

"Alrighty, well I should get going now." Stiles quickly says grabbing his bag while sprinting off to class ignoring Scott calling after him.  
That was so embarrasing!  
Stiles thought to himself as he sat down in the back of class and begun doing all his work for the day, which didn't take long because he completed it within mere moments.  
He stands and hands his work to his teacher and leaves the class room with his backpack.

After attending to all his other teachers and handing in the work he heads to the library in a hurry.  
He's been dying to read into the fantasy/fiction section of the place since he's already completed the others.  
As he reached the doors of the library he could feel calmness surround him as he was soon going to be in his element where nothing bad could happen, only in the story.  
Which even then he wishes hadn't happened to the poor characters, yet he could still feel envious towards them for being able to be so.. Special.

Now, either it was the thought of not being special or something else Stiles suddenly feels he aura of calmness become replaced with discomfort and slight anxiety, but why?

Completely avoiding the feeling's warning he enters the library to see nothing out of place or the gang of teens that for some reason didn't like him very much.

"Nothing.." Is all Stiles can send to his brain to say while daring to step further in.  
He shrugs the anxiety off and goes to the many books begging to be read.

He estaicly rushes to them but stops when something cathes his ear. 

"They attacked all those people!" A voice raged as it broke the silence around Stiles startling him.

"Calm down! Look we don't know what did it, and can't go blaming people that might have not done it." The soft voice of a female said calming the other.

"Whatever it is seems to be looking for something.. But what? I admit this place is riddled with all sorts of creatures but not one interest this thing enough to stop it.." A males voice spoke and was going to continue until one interupted him.

"Someone's here..." Stiles feels his heart drop as he slowly walks towards the the door, which lead to speed walking, and then running.

Before he knew it he was sprinting out of the buliding with footsteps behind him catching up extremly fast. 

He didn't dare look behind him as he ran for dear life to a safe haven, and that's when the most terrifying thing he'd ever heard came roaring out behind him.

A growl so strong that it couldn't have come from anything god made.

"I'm so dead!!!" He mentally screamed us he begun hyperventilating greatly from both all the running and fear.

"Got you.." The voice said huskly as Stiles felt something slam him into a wall.

"S-STOP!" Stiles begged roughly shutting his eyes and thrashing around.

"S-Stiles? What are you doing out of class!?" Stiles' eyes snap open to come face to face with Scott.

"SCOTT? What are you doing!? Let me go and get out of here! Some people are after me and they're gonna catch me!" Stiles knew it was him but didn't confront him on it knowing he would probably just kill him or something. 

"I uh what?" He lets his grip on Stiles loosen as he tries to unravel what happened letting Stiles use this as his escape. 

He runs off again finding refuge in a janitor's closet where he listened to multiple footsteps running around searching for him.

What happened to today?


	2. Chapter 2

For what felt like hours Stiles sat inside of the closet with his legs to his chest and his head down in his knees. 

He hadn't expected for this to happen today, it was supposed to be a good day; a normal day but today is just nothing like how it was supposed to be.

What the hell happened in the library? Why did everything shift that quickly? Why are they looking for him? And what were they talking about? 

All these questions shot through Stiles mind like a bullet to the head he really needed answers to these but there was no way in hell was he going to get caught by people who obviously want to hurt him.

He was snapped out of his conscious thoughts by the sound of something growling by the closet door. 

He held his breath in, his heart begun to beat faster than it ever has in his entire life and his lips became dry with fear.

After a while of waiting for something to happen Stiles begun to believe who or what ever it was left. 

He stands slowly shaking like a leaf in the stong wind, he lets out a uneven breath as he walks to the door about to open it when..

BOOM! 

The door breaks open hitting him to the ground with a grunt. That was certainly going to bruise.  
Stiles thought to himself as he remembered what was happening and quickly flips around to see the one and only Issac staring down at him with a look of sympathy.

Why was he looking down at Stiles like that? 

"Issac? Why did you do that?.." Stiles asks innocently as he tried to back away but meets the wall and his eyes widen with odvious fear.

"Stiles please come with me." His eyes dialate meaning he had them only on Stiles as he spoke again making the situation even scarier. 

"Willingly... Now hurry up we don't have all day." Issac's voice tried to be intimidating but failed miserably as hints of it was still filled with sympathy towards the now injured male.

"No! What did I do wrong!?" Stiles argues as he stands with a little limp he had no idea he had until now.

"You snooped now you lose." Issac says grabbing Stiles with incredible strength. If one were to be in this hold for too long it would certainly causes a bruise which was probably going to happen to him but there was nothing he could do, he tried breaking the hold but it simply got stronger.

"Please let go!" Stiles cried earning a exsaperated noise from Issac. 

"No, now lets g-" 

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS?" A teacher shouts pulling the two away and sending a grimaced look to Issac after he looks down at a hurt Stiles.

"I was just taking him to the nurse Mr. Hashimoto ." Issac said smoothly earning another glare from the teacher.

"Really? You do know you're heading in the wrong direction?" Mr. Hashimoto points out as he groans annoyed. 

"You head back to class and best not let me catch you againg; Stiles you're coming with me." The teacher says before they walk towards the nurses office.

The walk was quiet making Stiles feel uncomfortable and occasionally look over his shoulder to be sure Isaac or Scott weren't following him. 

Never had he thought he would end up in a situation as bad as this but he was thankful that in the end Mr. Hashimoto got him on time.

"Stiles what was he doing to you?" Mr Hashimoto asked concerned for his students well being. 

It was sweet to think somebody cared if something happened to him but in all honesty Stiles didn't know how to explain what happened to him so it was best to lie just in case he ended up sounding crazy or worse, if that was even possible. 

"Oh you know, the regular.. Getting beat up for being a smart kid haha." He quickly says with a sad chuckle at the end.

Mr. Hashimoto sighs with disappointment, he was really hoping Stiles would tell him the truth about what happened but he wasn't going to push him on about it so he just shook his head and placed a caring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You should really learn to defend yourself Stiles.. I agree you're a very smart fellow but smarts don't always save people." Mr. Hashimoto claims as he pats Stiles on the back while stopping in front of the nurses office.

"This is where I leave you, if they bother you again or if you get hurt just walk home; nobody would judge you for it. They're pretty vicious for a bunch of crazy teens that don't know what they're going to do with life once they get out of college." He adds as he walks away leaving Stiles there to think.

Was he really that weak?

He sighed as instead of going into the nurses office he walks away from the door and heads to the main entrance of the school where surprisingly no teachers wondered.

After everything that happened staying in school wasn't the best idea so it was decided that he was going home knowing he was going to be safe there, or where he felt safer there than at school. 

It was only by pure luck that Stiles got out of that incident with Issac and Scott; he wasn't going to risk it by staying any longer in this newfound death hole.

He quickly jogs to his house which didn't take very long since the jog turned into a full on sprint not long after.

Walking seemed like a terrible idea, come to think about it even the speed he was running at seemed slow.

He run straight to his room and jumps at the computer with a new thirst that could only be quenched by figuring out what demon may be lurking about Beacon Hills...

Into the eye of the hurricane...


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sat at his computer with absolute disbelief that he was actually doing this.

He hacked into his father's murder files with ease and continued running through them hoping to catch any recent ones that may be recorded.

Not long after searching he found something; it was small but the attack was pretty gruesome so it's good enough to consider being looked upon.

"What am I doing with my life?" Stiles groans out as he continues reading the details about the case.

His eyes swept over the words but stopped at a certain paragraph describing how the body was and where.

"It was found mangled and torn to bits even the fingers; the victim has a slit throat but the optopsy says it might have been done.. After he was ripped apart?.. Under the body were many demonic signs as well as drawings suggesting this may be the work of a satanic cult.." Stiles feels shivers go down his back at just the thought of having to live through all that torture; not to mention satanic cults may play a part in this.

He resumes with reading and bites his bottom lip certainly regretting the decision he made; all he could hope for was that it wasn't like crossing the Rubicon.

What Stiles didn't know was that outside his window two yellow eyes watched him with curiosity.

"Scott!" A voice whispers in a conflicted tone.

"Scott we shouldn't be here! If the others find out we're going to be in trouble for the remainder of the school year!!" Isaac pouts certainly not wanting to lose his privileges because of Scott's actions.

"Oh come on! There's only tomorrow left for damn school! They'll get over it." Scott hisses back in a hushed tone clearly annoyed from all the complaining.

Exasperated, Isaac growls at Scott letting him know the decision Scott made was not in his favor. 

But being the clueless pup he is, Scott lets out a louder one asserting his dominance.

Bad move.

Stiles turns his attention to the window with obvious fear growing in him as he stands and backs away towards his bat.

Had they come for him? 

Did they find out he was reading about the murders already?! 

He grabs the bat getting a strong grip on it while gaining the confidence to approach the growling.

"Do you think you scare me asshole!?" Isaac barks at Scott completely forgetting what they were doing and all the while distracting Scott to realize Stiles was right by the window.

"Of course I do, you poopy head!" Scott insults back making Isaac gasp.

Now, was obviously the worst time to be bickering about this but they continued one with their 5 years old insults until Stiles finally opened the curtains to look outside.

In the blinck of an eye the two were in their wolf form obviously shocked from the sudden action, yet still having the smarts to change.

"A- A wolf?" Stiles looks at the animal with wide eyes that were draining of fear, only to be filled with curiosity.

"How, uh, cute," He clears his throat awkwardly before speaking again.

"Sooo, are you like feral?" He asks not really expecting an answer back since they were both, you know.

Wolves.

The wolves stared for a while at the pretty boy before both let out a sort of happy bark then disappearing into the woods again.

"What. The. Hell?" Stiles speaks slowly before closing the curtains then heading back to the computer.

He had no idea what even happened or why it did but one thing was for sure; Stiles was a wolf whisperer.

****

After researching more on the case as well as looking into more did Stiles begin to see a pattern, and it was certainly not one of his liking.

All the victims where born on his birthday, at a specific time, and to top that all off they're all male!   
He looked around his empty room with tired eyes before looking back over at the computer then begun searching for the symbols the police described.

He didn't like how attached he felt to this case but there was nothing that could be done.

While reading more into the symbols Stiles hears the same happy barks he had heard when the wolves were at his window.

Stiles felt relieved to hear this because after reading so much he was beginning to freak out with how creepy it was.

He stands, stretches, then heads to the window.

Opening it he is taken aback by the sight in front of him, there are more than two wolves this time outside his window and he's not sure how he feels about this.

He looks at all six wolves and once again awkwardly clears his throat.

"Can I help you lovely creatures?" He asks not knowing what to do.

They stare at him before the other two from before gently paw at his window.

He is hesitant before placing his hand gently on the window.

"Hey little guys as much as I would love to open the window for you-" he pauses before running his fingers through his hair and continuing.  
"I'm not so sure that's the best thing to do since ya know, you could rip out my throat with your teeth." He lowers his head in need of a moment, then lifts his head back up only to see the two from earlier are giving him puppy eyes.

"Ugh you guys come on! That's too cute stop it!" He argues as they only get closer to the window and slightly whine.

"FINE! But only you two! The others I'm not sure about yet." He groans as he opens the window.

The two wolves jump around in accomplishment before climbing inside.

Just as Stiles is about to close the window again the other wolves whimper as well with the cutest puppy eyes in the world.

He groans AGAIN and lets them all in, including the one bigger one of them all.

"I'm going to need you all to be extremely quiet I'm trying to get some research done and I can't afford for any noise to distract me, it's very important I am NOT disturbed, am I understood?" Just as he was expecting the wolves didn't reply back but instead seemed to understand what he meant and nodded their heads as crazy as that seems.

After few hours of research and the wolves being extremely quiet aside from a few marks here and there Stiles is able to find out what these symbols are for.

"This.. Doesn't sound too good.." He tells himself as he reads aloud to be sure he got this right.

"These symbols are deflected spells made to hold... Starlight children?" He licks his dry lips in confusion wondering what it could be talking about, when the biggest wolf walks towards him.

It sits beside him with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"These Starlight children are extremely rare creatures which are believed to be extinct after the years of war with moonwalkers.. The correct name for them is Filii Stella." Stiles takes a moment before turning his back towards the computer and stands.

He paces the room speaking all sorts of gibberish before giving up entirely.

"None of that makes sense! I could be next of their list of targets and won't know why!" He sighs in frustration.

He lays on the bed as fear and hopelessness fill him.

"My dad can't lose anyone else.. Not again.. Please no. He'll be so lonely." He whispers as tears silently drip from his eyes.

The wolves all bow their heads before looking at the lager one asking for some sort of permission to do something.

It walks over to Stiles small figure and lays at his side.

The rest join before the comforting warmth puts them all to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Stiles had a dream, filled with images of beautiful figures and serenity. He felt as if he was reliving something, like this was in some way a reality. But he knows well beautiful things such as that do not exist in a world so full of corruption. 

So why would he think of it? And most importantly, why did he feel so attached to it?

That's when Stiles remembered, his mother would tell him stories about a beautiful place with white sand and water that was made of stars constantly gleaming.  

As Stiles thought back in his slumber, he remembered how devastated his mother looked every time she would talk about it but he just guessed that was because in the end she would never be able to convince him that a place like that existed as he got older.  
But that's okay, as a child it's all right to have your mind filled with all sorts of impossible things just when you get older it's not so great to believe anymore.

Stiles sits up in bed and stretches out his limbs until a satisfying pop reaches his ears.

When he notices that the wolves are no longer in his room and the window is once again closed he scratches his head, wondering if maybe it was all just a dream. 

Hell, for all he knows it could have been caused by the impact he took when Isaac slammed the door open, which is something that still sends shivers down his spine.

"I am sooo not ready for school.. I shouldn't even go today, I mean it is the last day." Stiles reasons with himself and stands up. He goes to the closest and pulls out his clothes to wear for today. Because even though he wasn't going to school today, Stiles plans to get to the bottom of all these murders..

Stiles quickly puts on a black tight shirt, black skinny jeans, then his red hoodie for good measure since it's already getting cold outside..

Cold..

It's getting cold outside... In the midts of summer... How could he just have noticed this now?  

Stiles grabs all his phone and heads for the door before putting on his glasses that sat on the shelve by the mirror. He fixes up his messy hair that he started growing out and pouts at himself when it looks well enough.

That's when he notices it. 

On the side of his face was a long black hair, not as long as his, but definitely the length of that black wolf from last night. He's shocked to see it and when he let's go of it a feeling of regret rushes through him.

"So it wasn't a dream.." Stiles voices out and the urge to start pacing grows each second he realizes that he could have gotten himself killed.

Thanksfully his dad comes in just in time to scare the worry right out of him.

"Hey kiddo, what's with all the sudden change in appeal?" John tilts his head slightly confused at his son's sudden change in appearance. 

"What do ya mean daddyo? I always dress like this. Do I look bad or something?" Stiles was actually genuinely curious as to what his father was talking about until the gears in his head started turning, but by then his father had already respond to him.

"Well it's just... You're wearing the jacket your mother left for you. I mean, you look nice son, I'm happy to see you finally wearing it." John smiled at his son gently as he took in the sight of his boy actually in the jacket his wife made for him.

Stiles realized that in his rush to get down to everything that he completely forgot not to wear this jacket. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves this jacket with a passion since it's like being in the arms of his mom. But he also feels so depressed when he wears the red hoodie since it reminds him of the fact that his mother isn't here to see him in the sweater that she made (amazingly) in his size.

"Thanks dad, it is getting pretty cold out lately... I thought it would be nice to wear it while it's fresh out." Stiles smiles at his father and pulls him in for a quick hug before letting go and walking out the door.

"The Jeep isn't working by the way." 

John sighs but smiles as his kid laughs and closes the door behind him.

******

Okay so plan 'look around the town in hopes of finding a clue' is failing badly and it's starting to become discouraging for Stiles. How is he suppose to keep himself alive when there's nothing in town that'll help him! 

Stiles has been searching everywhere, yet nothing seems to be helping him at all... Then again, there are some people in town who know about the killings. 

Stiles makes a run for Scott's house and rings on the door bell until a beautiful woman around his father's age answers the door and smiles brightly at him. 

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" Her voice is calming and warms him right up like he had just took a sip of some hot chocolate. 

"Hi ma'am, I was wondering if maybe Scott was home by any chance?" Stiles is extremely proud of himself for keeping so calm, considering the reason for his visit. 

"No I'm afraid not, would you like to wait for him? I just made tea. Plus we could play games!" As she said this her eyes have a bright gleam, poor thing must really miss someone to talk if she's willing to conversate with a complete stranger. 

"Sure thing! I'm Stiles by the way." He smiles back at her as he walks in to join her. 

"Melissa,  pleasure to meet you Stiles!"

*******

Never in Stiles life did he think that uno could be such an intense game, but Melissa proved him very wrong.   
Example would be that he got here at 12 o'clock and it was already 4 pm. 

What can he say?  Melissa is a fun person to play with especially since they're both so competitive.   
"UNO!!! HA SUCKER!!" Melissa screams at the top of her lungs as Stiles yells back in a fit of laughter. 

"YOU CHEATED! THAT CARD WAS A BLUE AND I PUT DOWN A RED!" They both laugh as Melissa explains that the cards they both put down was a four. 

"Um, what's going on here?" Scott questions as he tries to glare at Stiles but smiles when his mom takes in a deep breath just to giggle it away. 

"Oh nothing dear,  Stiles here came looking for you, I offered him to stay and have a cup of tea and play a quick game of uno." She smiles fondly at Stiles for taking the time to talk to her and play a game or two. 

"It was the most intense game of uno I've ever played, 10/10 best experience ever." They giggle again until Stiles looks at Scott and his expression only drops in the slightest. 

"But you and I really have to talk." Scott's face sombers a bit as he and Stiles walk to a room that Stiles guesses is his. 

Once the door is closed Stiles is no longer smiling and sends a questioningly look around the room then Scott. 

"Let's cut to the chase, what do you know about the murders? And what do they want with these people?" Stiles is slightly impressed with himself when his voice drops a pitch into a more intimidating tone. 

"What are you talking about? What murders?" Scott questions and his brows raise in worry. 

Stiles's eyes widen when he realizes that he may have given important information to a civilian, but it goes away in a second when he sees Scott's worried facade cracks around the edges. 

"Nice try McCall, but I know you have a idea of what's happening. If you didn't, you wouldn't have chased me down the hall for hearing you and I'm guessing your friends discuss the situation." Stiles is proven right when Scott looks anywhere but at him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't chase you." Scott tries to persuade, but he's horrible at lying and even a 3rd grader would be able to tell he's lying. 

"Please, Scott. I need you to stop lying and talk to me about this, it's important I find out soon." Stiles tries to level out his voice but the desperation in it was too obvious.   
When Scott hears it he immediately rubs the back of his head in a guilty motion like he knows why,  which only proves Stiles even more right. 

"Fine I'll tell you, but we can't talk here. Meet me at the preserve at 7, I'll tell you everything you need to hear." He looks away and walks out of the room leaving Stiles in confusion as well as satisfaction. 

He was finally going to get some answers...


	5. Chapter 5

After given the answer he wanted, Stiles quickly pulls out his phone and text his father a quick message as to why he hasn't checked in for a while, and he also mentions that he may be home a little later since he's planning on staying a bit just to talk with Melissa since she showed to be quite a lovely woman, maybe even someone that his father could possibly gain a relationship with, it was only a suggestion but they are quite alike.

"You up for another game, Stiles?" Melissa asks with a pleasant smile and hands him another cup of tea, which he accepts thankfully. 

"You're on Melissa!" He shoots back playfully only to be distracted by Scott's surprised face. 

"You've been here for how long and my mother has already given you permission to call her by her first name?" There's no heat or something bad hidden behind his words, but he genuinely looked curious. 

"What can I say? I'm amazing." Stiles smiles back at Scott and instead of earning a glare or something close to that, he is rewarded with a tilted grin. 

They all play a game of Kings Corners and Escape before finally Scott stands up and excuses himself, Stiles thought that maybe he was making a call to his friends or was simply checking up to see if they were going if he hadn't already.   
But that wasn't for him to worry about just yet, because until Scott was ready to go then there was nothing Stiles could really do aside from probably message his father how much he loved him just in case things go bad and play more games with Melissa while taking in her awesomeness as much as he could. 

They just about finished the entire game of escape, with Melissa and Stiles ringing in a tie before Scott comes back again with a small smile that's obviously placed there and reminds Stiles that they have 'important things to do',  as if Scott couldn't be more obvious. Thankfully though Melissa didn't seem to pick up on anything or at least she didn't say.

Stiles waves her adieu and then follow Scott outside of the house, heading straight into the woods. 

Now, don't misunderstand what Stiles is trying to do here, he came out here willingly with Scott for answers.

However, for all he could know the killer can actually be Scott and his friends since they are leading him into the woods which only sent shivers down Stiles spine as he gets closer enclosure to the preserve. 

Thankfully though he's not a complete idiot for following them, so in his pocket he's carrying his father's first pocket knif.   
It holds a lot of meaning to Stiles and even if they end up overpowering him and probably killing him he'll at least be able to take one down with him and that's all he really wants. 

Not that he's planning on dying or anything trust him, he's really not,  but you can never be too safe when in a situation like this.   
So he keeps his head up and his hands in position just in case. 

After what felt like an eternity for Stiles they finally reach their destination and wait there patiently as Scott pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Hey Derek, we're here." Scott sighs out and looks over his shoulder to check if Stiles is listening, which of course he is. 

The person on the other the side of the phone seems to say something as Scott looks at it with curiosity for nodding his head then realizing that of course the other person would not be able to see and agrees out loud to the phone.

"Um, okay, but he's not going to like the idea at all." Scott offers before hanging up and looking towards Stiles again. 

"They said for us to meet them at the house." 

Which, okay? They came out all this way for, just for Stiles and Scott to be sent back to his house? 

Stiles must have said that out loud because Scott lets out a small chuckle before shaking his head slowly. 

"Not mine, just, follow me. Okay?" 

Before Stiles can reply to that Scott is already walking away from him without so much as another glance to be sure he's following because of course he knows Stiles will.

It kinda pisses him off but it's this, or dying. He really wants to see his dad again, so he does. 

There's a heavy silence around them as they walk along side each other, but that changes when Stiles spots a light in the distance not far from where they are. 

He immediately burst into a chatterbox asking Scott all sorts of questions, one of them of course he probably doesn't really comprehend since Stiles was talking so fast is if they're all  murderers and what they're trying to accomplish.

"Whoa there dude, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you or anything, if that's what you think." Scott did seem to catch on to the worry in Stiles face,  if not in his words, and tries to comfort in what little ways he can. 

It works for a second before Stiles sees the house they're about to enter. 

"Oh no, Oh hell no! I'm not going in there!" He squeaks at the sight of the beautiful house in front of him. 

The house was at least two stories tall it was dark on the outside with beautiful black pillars and the porch outside looked as if it was made of marble it was absolutely intimidating to step onto but what really seemed to catch Stiles' attention were the scorch marks and patches of dry grass and dirt that just looked wrong compared to the Gothic house. 

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Scott asks innocently, and God help Stiles, he actually tilts his head like a lost puppy. 

Stiles really doesn't need this right now. 

"Scott look at it! It's gorgeous! You can't expect me to go in there!" He's all but flushed at the idea until a figure opens the door and out comes the most gorgeous man stiles has ever seen in his life. 

Suddenly the house doesn't look so intimidating anymore. 

"Actually he's not, but I am." The man smiles and offers his hand to Stiles. 

"I'm Derek, and you must be Stiles." There's no room for questions and as freaked out as Stiles should be, he finds himself doe eyed and slow to respond. 

Stiles snaps out of the trance state Derek's face seemed to toss him into and shakes his hand. 

"Yeah, hey, now I'm usually a pleasant enough person and love formalities, but I believe you all have very important information that I need for something very important, so if you would be so kind as to tell me what, that would be as lovely as your face." Now stiles would be proud of himself had he not slipped up at the end, but whatever, he's not good around pretty people anyways. 

Now the sun was slowly going down but Stiles could see that the man had a slight pink tone color in his cheeks as he let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. 

"As you wish, please, follow me." 

The two enter the house and leave a confused Stiles behind. 

"Oh well, here we go!" He mocks happiness and walks to the door before hesitating. 

Now he is no Kristen, but if he was then all he really needs now is the phantom to be singing 'the point of no return', because that's exactly what it feels like. 

He opens the black door and shuts his eyes as he closes it behind him with a whimper. 

God help him..

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!! Okay so here's some explaining this is going to be a sterek story and it's obviously an AU in some sorts because here he doesn't know about anything supernatural and he isn't friends with Scott


End file.
